


Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

by AwesomeWizard7



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeWizard7/pseuds/AwesomeWizard7
Summary: Blake Belladonna gets the band manager, Weiss Schnee, and electronics manager, Ruby Rose, to attempt to woo the quarterback, Yang Xiao Long.





	Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

"Cya later Blake!" Yang waved at the aforementioned girl before riding away on her motorcycle onto the busy streets of Vale.

Blake could only manage a small wave before the boisterous blonde was out of view, her hand slowly returning to her side. Soon after her phone had pinged with a message from Yang.

_Yang: I'm counting on u to b there even if it is practice!_

Blake grinned walking into her apartment, _leave it to Yang to stop everything to remind some one something that they haven't forgotten,_ she thought.

For some reason whenever Blake thought about Yang she would feel giddy inside and grin like an idiot. It's safe to say that Blake Belladonna has some sort of crush on Yang Xiao Long.

They'd known eachother since high school, but have been through much more. Blake could count on Yang and vise versa for Yang. When they both went to Beacon Academy for college, that still hadn't changed. What did change was the new light being shed on Yang.

 _Has she always been this gorgeous?_ Blake thought around the end of high school and realized that she may have a crush on her best friend.

Most people wouldn't think that they were associated with eachother, being that their personalities differ from each other's.

Yang Xiao Long: The bombshell blonde. Quarterback of Beacon's football team, _The Hunters_. Extrovert extraordinaire. Dives head first into situations she gets herself into. Although, she is smart during classes.

Blake Belladonna: The bookworm noirette. Student council secretary. Only talks to strangers when needed to. Very calculating. In the library for what seems like everyday. Has rented "Ninjas of Love."

Yet their personalities clash. Blake keeps Yang in order and Yang makes sure that Blake sees the sun. 

_Blake: You better not be driving that death trap and texting. And yes, I'll be there._

Then Blake came up with an idea, an idea that might be crazy, but crazy enough to work.

She started a group chat with the blonde's sister, Ruby Rose, and the ice queen, Weiss Schnee.

_Blake: Hey, can I ask you two a favor?_

_Ruby: Sure!_

_Weiss: Depends, what kind of favor?_

Of _course_ Weiss would question her motives. 

_Blake: A favor involving the entire band and it's favorite electronics manager._

_Ruby: Awwww I'm your favorite?_

_Weiss: Ruby, you're the only electronics manager._

_Ruby: Still, it's cute._

_Blake: Can you two stop flirting for a sec and listen to my request?_

_Weiss: Yes, what is your request?_

Blake laughed, knowing that Weiss just changed the subject on purpose.

_Blake: Oh? So now you want to listen?_

_Weiss: Blake, I swear to dust, just say what you want us to do!_

_Blake: Alright, Yang has a football practice in less than an hour and I need access to the band and microphone for the field._

_Ruby: Blake... ARE YOU GONNA DO WHAT I THINK??!!?_

_Weiss: And what is it, that you are going to do?_

_Blake: Since you're already at the campus with the band practicing, I'm going to pick you up, Ruby, and take you there._

_Blake: Weiss I'll send you the sheet music for the band to play, if you still don't know what's happening I'll talk to you when I get there._

_Weiss: •••_

_Weiss: We'll start practicing now, you have to converse the details to me as soon as you get here!_

_Ruby: Alright! Yang's in her room I told her that I'm going to Weiss', whenever you're ready Blake!_

_Blake: Thank you so much I owe you guys!_

She practically ran into her car, shoving the key in the ignition and driving too close to the speeding limit. Good thing they all lived close to Beacon. Ruby was already waiting outside of her, Yang's, and their father's shared house.

Ruby jumped into the passenger seat, slamming the door. "Hey Blake!" 

"Hello Ruby." She greeted, putting pressure on the gas peddle. Ruby gripped the seatbelt not expecting Blake to go so fast.

"Uhm... This is below the speed limit right?" Ruby laughed nervously glancing at Blake's determined gaze.

"Just about" she responded turning into the parking lot. She stopped so abruptly that Ruby thought she would fly through the windshield. "Alright, can you please get me the field microphone and I'll go see to Weiss?"

Ruby smirked, "Got it! Tell her I said good luck!" Ruby ran towards the field while Blake ran towards the sound of a trumpet. She ended up not too far from the field, under a oak tree stood the band. Weiss in front with her trumpet conducting them all. The color guards twirling their flags in sync.

The band stopped upon seeing Blake, Weiss turned around facing her. "You don't know how lucky you are that we already memorized this piece for a concert." Icy eyes glared daggers into her.

Blake put her hands up in mock surrender. "Yea I guess I am pretty lucky" she smirked. "Ruby said good luck by the way, so I guess the two of us are lucky."

Weiss glare softened before she scoffed. "We'll be out on the field soon, I'll tell the football players that we're practicing. You go see to Ruby." 

Blake smiled appreciatively, "thanks Weiss" she started jogging up to the bleachers where Ruby sat, a microphone in her hand.

Ruby looked up at Blake flashing a smile. "Hey! I got the microphone hooked up to all the speakers across the field. Right now it's off so click this button" she pointed to a switch on the bottom. "And then you'll be set!"

"Thanks Ruby, I really appreciate it" Blake returned a smile. Ruby gave a thumbs up, handing the microphone to Blake.

On the field were the football players practicing and the band nearby. Blake signaled in on number 23, Yang's number. Blonde braids sticking out of the helmet.

Blake walked up to the top of the bleachers, next to the commentary box. She sighed, _it's now or never_. She inhaled before carrying the microphone near her mouth.

_"You're just too good to be true"_

The football team stopped passing to each other looking at the source of sound.

_"Can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived. And I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you."_

The smooth alto voice sang, pointing to the quarterback. A whistle rang twice and the band started articulating the melody. The football players glanced between the band and the ebony haired troubadour. Yang giggled in a stupor, surprise evident in her short guffaw. 

Blake spun around the bleachers, dancing to the band. _"I love you baby and if it's quite alright, I need you baby to warm a lonely night. I love you baby, trust in me when I say"_ the football team backed up, leaving Yang standing in front of the bleachers. Blake moved down, as she sang, between the rows of bleachers. 

 _"Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray. Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay. And let me love you, baby"_ she stood in front of Yang, amber meeting lilac behind a helmet.

"Let me love you" Blake's alto voice echoed across the field. She placed the microphone on the bleachers before sauntering up to Yang, the band still playing. 

Yang stared at Blake with a glint in her eyes, obscured by the bars of her helmet. Blake took the object off gently, the blonde's beautiful face now exposed. She lay her forehead against hers, gazing into those gorgeous lilac orbs she had fallen in love with. Yang gazed at her with half-lidded eyes before closing them and abolishing the distance between their lips.

Blake lost her grip on the helmet, tangling her hands in Yang's mane. Yang cupped Blake's cheek, her other hand on her hip, pulling Blake closer. The kiss had started softly, before both had became aware that this was reality. The world seemed to fade around them, as if they were the only ones existing. The endearment had became deeper after each kiss. A surge of warmth found its way into Blake's stomach, making her legs weak with each passionate kiss, her mouth barely moving in synch with Yang's. 

Only when they had heard clapping they realized that they weren't isolated from the world. They both broke apart, albeit a little reluctant, with crimson adoring their faces. Yang was beaming, while Blake tried to hide a blush. After bids of "congrats" and thumbs up, Blake walked Yang to her motorcycle.

She attached her duffel bag to the back before glancing at her new found girlfriend. "Blake did I ever tell you how adorable you are?"

"Not until now, but I'll keep it in mind" Yang chuckled at the remark, pecking Blake on the cheek. 

"Good" she stated, swinging a leg over her bike and starting the ignition. "Because I am going to tell you everyday."

Blake stared affectionately at Yang. "I'll hold you to it then" she smiled back. Yang winked before she faced forward and started driving away. Blake followed her curvaceous figure till it was just a shadow of the night. 

_"Can't take my eyes off of you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off of 10 Things I Hate About You, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
